Sirens
by gamerchick93
Summary: Hi, I'm Nathan Lybin and this is my story. Now, my sister, Lynx, and I haven't had the most innocent life but do we deserve what we got? No, no one does. If you wonder what it's like to be in the 125th Hunger Games, read forward. If you would rather not read this, then District 14 doesn't need you as a rebel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is not my first fanfiction on here. My first one is called Maximum Ride: Who Knew? Please check it out! And don't be afraid to review and give me some tips or what you would like to see in my fanfiction. By the way, unless I somehow transformed into Suzanne Collins, I by no means own The Hunger Games. Sorry, author's notes usually aren't this long for me. I'll stop talking now.**

Chapter 1

I am not invincible. I will never be invincible. I never was invincible. This all kind of snaps into focus for me on my way to the gallows.

I know, I know, a little late.

My sister and I are on our way to be hung. That does not sit well with me. I told myself I would keep her safe and I didn't. When we get up to the noose, they pull ahead my sister to go first. As if I didn't hate this enough.

I wake with a start and look around, expecting to see a crowd of people from the Capitol. No one is there. Oh, yeah, that dream.

I've been having that horrible dream for two years now. Ever since that event actually happened. No my sister didn't die but she very well could have if she hadn't been so fast. She took out the Peacekeepers and we both ran for it. Now we are living out in the woods, not a part of anyone's district.

Now it has been a while since you've been informed so let me fill you in. Yes, Katniss, the Mockingjay, and the rebellion won. But the hardships and the Hunger Games came back. The districts are in poverty and the Games still take lives. But the rebellion came back, too. But this time, its leader is District 14. After the rebellion won, District 13 disbanded and by the time we wanted to rebel again and those who were left of District 13, it had been bombed and destroyed. So someone took over with no one to stop them. My sister and I are part of District 14. That's why we were being hung two years ago.

But, anyways, you don't know who I am (or at least you shouldn't), so I'll introduce myself.

My name is Nathan Lybin and I am a rebel. I have a younger sister named Lyn, but I call her Lynx because she is so agile. We are often mistaken for Sirens, which are Capitol mutts that look very pleasing to the eye. They can get the most deeply buried secrets out of anyone by just looking into their eyes. It's creepy and I am telling the truth when we say we are not one of those things. But we are very attractive, or so I've been told.

I was in quite a panic after that dream and even though I knew that this was all in the past, I went to the doorway of my bedroom and into the hall. My sister's room is right next to mine and I peeked in to see her asleep in her hammock.

Now I bet you're wondering how two wanted fugitives are peacefully living an everyday life. Well, District 14 helped after the hanging incident and got us a tree house in the middle of nowhere. That's where we are living now.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast. We trade off every week for who gets to make breakfast. I went to the cupboard and grabbed some cereal. I know, such a chef.

A half hour later, I hear a thud on the floor, telling me that Lyn has finally woken up. Every day she rolls out of the hammock and lands on her feet on the floor. It took her about three days to master this move. Like I said, she is very agile. A minute later, she comes walking downstairs and I hand her a bowl of cereal. District 14 makes monthly runs to our tree house to give us supplies, so we do well.

Lynx grabs the food and sits in a chair at the table.

Both of us look very similar. We both have black hair, pale skin, and dark colored eyes. One of the only things different about us is our age. I am 19, while Lynx is 15.

"Good morning." I say to her.

"Morning." she replied.

"What do you want to do today?" I ask.

"Hunt. I really want meat." she said.

"Then it's settled. Those deer better watch out."

She looked at me and smiled. Her smile always makes me feel good. Life is great.

Little do we know it's all going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hunting

Later that day, Lynx and I went hunting. We were running low on meat so this was really necessary.

I am great with a bow so I was down on the forest floor, waiting for some unfortunate animals to come by. Lynx is in the trees above with her favorite knives. She's ok with a bow but she can hunt really well with knives. How does that work? I have no clue.

We had gotten a few deer by now and we defiantly had enough for a few days. We heard a rustling in the bushes ahead and I hid in another set of bushes. Lynx immediately stopped jumping from tree to tree and stood perfectly still. We watched as a small wolf walked out of the woods.

"Oh, Cere!" Lynx said and jumped down from the tree she was in.

Cere is our pet. She was alone in the forest one day and we took her in and she has been our pet ever since. She had been gone for a few days and must have been hunting considering the squirrel she had in mouth.

"Good girl!" Lynx said and started petting Cere. Cere loves Lynx and Lynx loves Cere.

I was smiling at them when I heard another rustling. Lynx looked up.

"That didn't sound like an animal." she said.

"No it didn't." I said.

Cere ran off like we had trained her to. She knew at the first sign of trouble to bolt and run to a hidden cave near our house and hide out of sight. Lynx stood up slowly and I gestured at her to start running. She did this so silently that you wouldn't know she was even gone. I followed right behind her. I looked behind myself to see five people burst into the clearing that we were in. I recognized their armor.

"Patrols!" I hissed at Lynx.

"Oh crap." she whispered.

Patrols are the Border Patrol here. They look for people in District 14. And it looks like they found us.

We kept running through the woods, unsure of where to go. The Patrols had seen us run and were on our tails.

"Do we head to the cave?" Lynx asked.

"No, we need to lose them first. Keep running."

"I have an idea."

"Do it."

Lynx jumped up into a tree and pulled me up after her. The Patrols were far enough behind us that they didn't see this and kept going. We sat in the tree another twenty minutes, but they didn't come back.

"I think we lost them." I whispered.

"Yeah," Lynx said back, "Should we head to the cave?"

I nodded and that's where we headed. We got there and saw Cere there with more than enough food for the night.

"Good girl." I said and scratched behind her ears.

Another crisis averted. For now.


End file.
